


I fear tomorrow I'll be crying

by BonusDuckz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Loss, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Mentions of Cancer, Nightmares, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonusDuckz/pseuds/BonusDuckz
Summary: [Title is not final]Processing the death of a parent takes a lot of time. But now he finds himself in a somewhat new family and he can't come to terms with this concept.





	I fear tomorrow I'll be crying

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from the trigger warnings mentioned in the tags, I just wanna add, that English is not my first language. Therefore, I apologize for any mistakes, that you may find. If you do find any, please feel free to tell me and I'll look over the chapters to correct them :) Furthermore, the title is not the final product, as I had stated in the summary. Until I come up with a better title that matches the story a bit better, it'll be the current title

Sleepless nights.

They were a hassle. Though some say, that they get more productive at night.

,,Maybe I should try it out”, he thought. If he would be staying up, he at least wanted to use this time to do something and not waste it. But it didn't help. He couldn't concentrate.

A small sigh escaped his throat, as he stood up to open the window next to him. The soft breeze that made its way into his room felt good and calmed him down a bit. He was upset. A year has passed and he was still haunted by these nightmares. No matter what he did, nothing helped.

A glance at the digital clock on his bedside cabinet told him, that it was going to be another long night. With slow movements, he approached his desk. His hands shook, as he opened the drawer and took out a notebook. But that was not what he wanted. Beneath the notebook, was a packet of cigarettes. Even though he wanted to stop smoking, he couldn't do it. He hated that dull feeling in his stomach, once the side effects set in, but the Nicotine helped to calm him down. Though only for a short time.

°°°°

It was calmer than usual. With tired eyes, he took in his surroundings. Though there was nothing going on, aside from the casual fly saying hello. He had the aforementioned notebook on his lap, a pen in one, the cigarette in his other hand. He started to loose track of his thoughts and found himself thinking about the dream. It was mostly the same.

_Like always when he woke up from a nightmare, he was standing in front of the open window and let in the cold air of the night. It didn't matter if his room was cold and he slept without his blankets, he always woke up soaked in sweat and completely heated up. It only took a few minutes, that felt like hours. The quiet sound of a door opening cut through the silence and he could hear a deep groan, as if someone tried to breathe with a damaged trachea. A shudder ran down his spine and he started to shake._

When he wakes up, the graphic image that would await him once he turned around wouldn't leave his mind for the next couple hours. Her brown, shoulder length hair framed her oval face, that was partly hidden in the shadows of the dark room, the only light source coming from the floor outside the room.

_Her head was tilted to the side. The cold gaze of her empty, lifeless blue eyes, that used to be so full of life, made his stomach turn. She tried to speak, but the only noise she could bring out, was gurgling. A big, gaping hole replaced her torso. A thick, dark substance dripped out of it. He froze. Couldn't move one inch._

An irritated cough overcame him. Damn it. He had taken a deep inhale, which was way too much. He scrunched up his nose, as he put out the leftovers of the cigarette in the ash tray next to him. Yes, he would definitely stop smoking in the near future.


End file.
